


Terms of Endearment, and The Effect They Have

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Arthur is not amused, Blushing, Blushing mess Arthur Pendragon, But literally everyone else is, Cute, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Endearments, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hilarious, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, flustered Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Every time Merlin uses terms of endearment on Arthur, the blonde blushes to the point where he almost explodes from embarrasment. And that's because Arthur Pendragon is, after all, a dumb fluffball who needs love, but doesn't know how to respond to it.And Merlin does it repeatedly on purpose, because he is a little shit.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 513
Collections: MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur fics





	Terms of Endearment, and The Effect They Have

**Author's Note:**

> (This was an idea that I came across on pinterest. I don't know if people have already written fics on this prompt. But I really wanted to give it go, so here we are!)

_Courting Merlin was not an easy task. Merlin made bloody sure of that._  
_Ever since he had discovered that the use of any term of endearment got Arthur hot and bothered, and blushing to the point where he almost exploded, Merlin had been repeatedly taking advantage of his predicament._  
_The first time it happened, it was completely unintentional. . ._

They were both in Arthur’s chambers , having lunch.   
“Merlin.”, Arthur said, his mouth full. ( _Arthur was never one for table manners._ ) “King Edward has invited me to a feast this evening. Make sure you’re well-dressed, be ready on time, and when we are there,”, he gave Merlin what he supposed was a stern look, “ _behave_.”  
Merlin absent-mindedly said, “ _Alright, Love_.”  
The reaction was immediate. Arthur choked on his bread and turned beet red.   
_An evil smiled played upon Merlin’s lips_.

◇◇◇

_The next time, Merlin decided to have an audience._  
Morgana was clutching a pair of velvet dress-gowns that she had just bought and was heading to her chambers. Arthur and Merlin happened to meet her on the way.  
“ _Ah, Morgana_!”, Arthur said, “How did you enjoy the fair?” She smiled. “Overall, it wasn’t extraordinary. But I managed to find these two splendid dress-gowns.”   
Arthur looked at the garments she held. “That’s great. . .”, he said. And then the corner of his lips quirked up. “Although, make sure you keep them somewhere well-hidden from _Merlin_ here. He has a. . . _thing_ for dresses.” He turned to Merlin, smirking. “Don’t you, _Merlin_?”

Morgana turned to the warlock, raising her eyebrows and barely containing her amused smile.  
Merlin would never admit it aloud, but he _did_ have a kink for cross-dressing. Arthur would never admit it aloud, but there was nothing that drove him more mad with lust than seeing Merlin in a dress.  
With both Arthur’s and Morgana's gaze upon him, Merlin saw the chance. And he took it.  
“ _Very funny, Darling_.”  
The sight he was greeted with was priceless. Arthur blushed furiously, flustered and sputtering.

 _Morgana smirking evilly at him was not helping_.

◇◇◇

_The next time, he did it in the presence of Guinevere._  
They were riding to Cendred’s kingdom to save Gwen’s brother, Elyan, who was being held prisoner.   
“In the event of an attack, we’ll watch out for each other.”, Arthur was saying. “Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?”  
“Of course.” Morgana smiled.  
“And, Gwen, you’ll look after Merlin, won’t you?”, he asked, turning to look at Merlin like he had just told the best joke ever. The poor lad did not know what was to come.  
“You know,”, Merlin said, “I can take care of myself, _Honey_.”  
_Arthur almost fell off his horse_.

◇◇◇

_The next time, Merlin thought it would be funny to actually do it in front of Gaius_!  
They were discussing a strange illness that was rapidly spreading across a neighbouring village.  
“Might I make a suggestion , sire?”, Gaius asked, “Why not send Merlin in my place?”  
Arthur raised his eyebrows. “ _Merlin_?”  
“He has knowledge of healing arts. If the diagnosis is straightforward, he can prescribe a remedy, I’m sure.”  
“And what if it isn’t?”  
“Then he can bring his findings to me.”  
“ _Findings_?” Arthur scoffed. “Merlin can’t find his own _backside_ most of the time.”  
Merlin turned to him and smiled cheekily. “Well, guess _who_ won’t be finding it tonight, S _weetheart_.”  
Arthur blushed so hard at that, that the shade crept all the way down his neck to where it was obscured by his tunic.   
“ _Just — Just make sure it’s cured, Gaius._ ”, _he stammered, and stumbled out of the room, almost tripping over an upturned bucket._

◇◇◇

_But the highest marks must be awarded to what he said during a hunting trip. He had made Arthur a blushing mess in front of the Knights of the Round Table, and that totally takes the cake._  
Arthur and the knights were sitting on the forest floor, chatting away. Merlin was serving them each a bowl of soup.  
“You know. . .”, Arthur said, taking his bowl from Merlin. "I keep forgetting. Why do we bring Merlin on our hunting trips?”  
“ _Because you love him._ . .”, Gwaine muttered under his breath. The other knights laughed, but Arthur's full attention was on Merlin.   
“I mean. . . All he ever does is scare away the prey. But I don’t blame you, Merlin. Hunting, after all, requires speed, stealth and an agile mind.”  
“So you get by on two out of three then. . .”, Merlin retorted.  
Arthur grabbed his chest in mock hurt. “Good lord! Just _look_ at how he addresses his King.”, he said, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Don’t you think it’s high time I punished you, Merlin?”  
That’s it. The prat was not going to shut up any soon. So Merlin delivered the death blow.  
He turned to Arthur, bit his lower lip and gave an apologetic look. Then, in his huskiest voice, he said:

“ _Sorry, Daddy.”_

_Arthur spit out his soup._

( _That night, Merlin was indeed punished for what he said.)_


End file.
